Red Sugar
by Cinndon Sodagard
Summary: Rancis Fluggerbutter has a crush on a special someone, but is afraid to ask her, but little does he know that she has a crush on him as well. Rated K, VanillaButter
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note; I have to say thank you to everyone who like my first story, so i will be working on making more of these for your enjoyment, This story will be broke into about 5 different chapters, all of which i will upload as i finish them. If you enjoy this story, like and follow me for more stories. I will be working on branching out into longer stories as i get better. Disclamer; I dont own Wreck-It Ralph, any of its characters that are mentioned, or Sugar Rush. But the bar was my idea though. Chapter 2 will be out soon**

**Red Sugar  
**

**Scene 1: The Chocolate Bar**

On a cool night in Sugar Rush, Rancis Fluggerbutter entered the Chocolate Bar, a popular hangout for the racers of the game during their off time. As he entered, the sweet smell of chocolate and the sound of smooth jazz filled the air around him. He took a deep breath and approached the bar, The Bartender, Swizzle Malarkey, looked up at Rancis. "Rancis Fluggerbutter, what an unexpected surprise." expressed Swizzle. Rancis sat down at the bar, a mildly sad look on his face. "So, what can I get you today?" asked Swizzle. " Just a glass of chocolate milk." replied Rancis. Swizzle nods as he walks off. Rancis buried his head in his hands in deep thought. 'How am I going to ask this question without messing it up?' Rancis thought. "Here you go Rancis.". Swizzle sits down a glass of chocolate milk in front of Rancis as he looks up from his hands. "Thanks Swizzle.". Realizing that something was bothering his friend, Swizzle picked up a bar stool and sat down in front of Rancis. "Whats up cowboy? You don't look too good." Swizzle asked. "Just got a lot on my mind, that's all." "Is that so?" Swizzle replied "Whats on your mind?".

Rancis takes a sip of his drink, " well there is this girl I like," he starts. "So my main man Rancis has a crush does he?" Swizzle says. " So who is the lucky lady?". "Well, she has the most beautiful hazel eyes in the entire kingdom and a smile that makes me glow" Rancis replied, blushing. Swizzle began thinking. 'Hazel eyes? I only know of 2 people that have Hazel eyes, Creumbelina and Vanellope.' "So what else can you tell me about this fine crush of yours?" he asked as Rancis takes another drink.. " Her hair is so beautiful, even if it is messy."

Swizzle instantly knew who Rancis was talking about, it was Vanellope Von Schweetz, the president of Sugar Rush. He grinned. "You already know who im talking about, don't you Swizzle." asked Rancis as he looked at the grin on his face. "You have a crush on the president herself." replied Swizzle. Rancis began to blush even more at the very sound of her name. "I knew it!" expressed Swizzle. "Ya but I don't know if she even likes me back. Im too frightened that she doesn't like me like that." Rancis took another drink. Swizzle's grin turned into a murky grin. "Well" he started, "i don't know what to tell you, I don't know if she likes you or not. How long have you liked her?" Rancis put his drink back on the bar, "More then a year."

About one year ago was when King Candy was revealed to be the megalomaniac Turbo and was overthrown. For the many years prior to this, all the racers, including Rancis, constantly bullied Vanellope, under the impression that she was nothing but a glitch. It was only after Turbo was defeated did everyone realize that she was nothing but a pawn in his plan. After his defeat, all the racers began to respect and befriend Vanellope.

Swizzle's eyes grew, "you have had a crush on her even during King Candy's rule?" "Yes, and don't remind me, im not really proud of bullying her. Even so, I still though she was cute back then too." Rancis admitted. " Im still unsure of how to tell her. I mean, what if she doesn't like me?". "Listen, there is only one real way to figure that out, and that's by asking her yourself." Swizzle replied. "I know how you feel Rancis, me and Jubi were the same way, but when I did finally ask her, it turned out she like me too, so the same may hold true for you too.". "You really think so Swizz?" asked Rancis. "Yes" said Swizzle, nodding. Rancis finishes his drink and hands Swizzle the coins for the drink. "How should I ask her Swizz?" Rancis asked. Swizzle put the coins into the cash register and took the empty glass from the bar, "Try thinking of a place you guys can meet up at, some place romantic and secluded, so its just you two.". Rancis began to think on the different places around Sugar Rush he could ask, then it came to him.

Rancis remembered awhile back that he saw Vanellope around Diet Cola Mountain. It seemed to be like her home before Turbo's defeat. So he though it would be a great place to ask her, but getting them both there without her catching on would be the tricky part.

Rancis started to look around the bar. "Hey Swizz, where is Jubi? Should she be here helping you?" "Oh, well her, Taffy and Vanellope are actually hanging out up at the castle, that and its not too busy here tonight." replied Swizzle. "Why?" Rancis got up and put his coat back on." because I need some help to lure Vanellope to Diet Cola Mountain." said Rancis. "I see you already have a plan Rancis, ok I will talk to Jubi and see what she can come up with.". "Thanks Swizz". "No problem friend." as Rancis walked out of the bar, Swizzle was thinking about how he and Jubi could help him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note; Thanks for the reviews and follows everyone. this chapter may be a bit shaky, but i put forth all my effort to make this chapter as interesting as possible. Last thing, im wanting to get started planning out my first long story but it will take some time before i can come up with everything that will take place in it, and it may include some T-M rated material, I plan on having all M rated content separated from the main story. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and please review it. Disclamer; I dont own Wreck-it Ralph, nor any characters mentioned in this chapter.**

**EDIT: Thanks to Drusilla Maxima and Agent BM for their suggestions on separating the one big paragraph into seperate lines, Let me know how this format is.**

**Red Sugar**

**Scene 2; Sugar Rush, Vanellope's Castle**

Rancis walked out of Swizzle's Bar and looked at Vanellope's Castle that stood magnificently in the distance. 'Could she like me too?' Rancis thought to himself as he began to walk home.

Meanwhile, up at the castle, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Jubileena Bing-Bing, and Taffyta Muttonfudge sat on the floor of Vanellope's bedroom, all in their pajamas, enjoying their girl's night out.

"What should we do next girls?" asked Taffyta.

"I don't know, another movie perhaps?" replied Jubileena.

"Na, we just watched 3 movies!" expressed Vanellope. "We should do something else."

"Like what Vanellope?" Taffyta asked.

Jubileena jumped up. " How about Truth or Dare?" she asked the others.

"Good idea Jubi, why don't you start us off Vanellope."

"Ok, Jubi, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok." Vanellope said as she began to think of what to have her do. She got up and went over to her mini fridge and produced a 2 liter of Cola. "Jubi, I dare to you drink this entire bottle."

"Your on girl." Jubi replied as she took the 2 liter from Vanellope and began to chug it.

"Chug. Chug. Chug." chanted both Vanellope and Taffyta.

After a few mins of chuging, Jubi finished off the cola with a burp. All 3 of them began to laugh. After regaining their breath, Jubi asked Taffyta "Ok Taffy, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Taffyta replied.

"Have you ever kissed a boy before?" Vanellope and Jubileena both looked at Taffyta, intriguingly.

"Y-Yes." she said, nervously. Both of the others leaned in closer "Who was it?" asked Jubi. "Floyd" Taffyta said, embarrassingly.

"Do you have a crush on him? Asked Vanellope.

"Hey, you have to wait your turn madam President." Taffyta replied quickly.

"Fine, hurry up and take your turn Taffy!" expressed Vanellope.

"Ok then, Truth or Dare Vanellope?"

"Truth."

"Do you have a crush on Rancis?"

Vanellope's face instantly blushed. "N-No." she said nervously.

Both Jubileena and Taffyta gasped." You do don't you Vanellope?" asked Taffyta.

Vanellope's face blushed even more. "Hey if I couldnt ask you a second question, then you cant ask me one!" replied Vanellope.

"I see how it is madam lovebird. Fine take your turn then."

"Taffyta, Truth or Dare?"

Worryed what they might dare her to do she said "Truth."

Vanellope smiled. "Do you have a crush on Floyd?"

Taffyta's face also began to blush.

Jubileena reached up and touched the cherries on top of her head. Vanellope looked over, her face still red. "What are you doing Jubi?"

"Oh I was just making sure both of my cherries were still on my head, because both of your faces are as red as cherries." Jubileena replied, smiling.

"Well, he is cute, in a way." Taffyta responded as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Aww, how nice." Jubileena said "Taffy has a crush."

"Im not the only one here with a crush" Taffyta said as she looked at Vanellope.

Her face grew more red as she said "Ok, fine. I do have a crush on him." Vanellope admited "But can you blame me? He is just so cute."

"Aww." expressed both girls.

"Why don't you ask him out Vanellope?" asked Jubi.

"I would, but I don't know how he feels about me, what if he doesnt like me like that?"

Taffyta and Jubileena looked at each other, then back to Vanellope.

"Here, tell you what Vanellope" Jubi began "If I find out how he feels about you, will you ask him?" "Sure, but just make sure he doesnt figure out that I had anything to do with this." Vanellope replied.

"Of course, don't worry Vanellope, I will find a way to find out." Jubileena reassured.

"Hey girls, its getting late, maybe we should get some rest." Taffyta explained.

Both Vanellope and Jubileena yawned in agreement. "Ya, lets get some sleep, there is a busy day tomorrow." Vanellope said as she hit the lights.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note; Thank you to you guys who are enjoying my work, i take great pride in what i do here so any and all feedback is appreciated. I know this is a shorter chapter, but i hope to give you guys some high quality entertainment. Im thinking about what exactly do to for my next story, so i will ask you guys. After im done with this story (about 2 more chapters) should i start designing a bigger project? or should i try my hand at some separate lemon material first? Review this story or send me a PM with your answers, I enjoy reading all your feedback. Disclaimer; I Dont own Wreck-It Ralph, nor any characters from said movie.**

**Red Sugar**

**Scene 3; Rancis's Home, The Next Day**

The next day, Mr Litwag was out sick, so the arcade ended up staying closed for the day. Rancis was enjoying his day off by sitting in his living room and watching Box 4, Arcade News, when suddenly he heard a knock on his front door. He opened up the door to find Jubileena standing there.

"Hey Jubileena, what brings you here today?" he asked as he let her in.

"Well I wanted to ask you something." she replied.

"What might that be?" he wondered.

"Well Swizz told me about what you guys talked about." she said

"He did say that he was going to talk to you about that" replied Rancis.

"Swizz also said that you had a plan in the works to ask Vanellope out." Jubileena started.

"I think I may be able to give you some ideas."

"Yeah, I was thinking about getting her to Diet Cola Mountain." said Rancis.

"Thats a good plan." She responded. "How do you plan on getting her there?"

"That much, I don't know." he said.

"Well, maybe me and Swizz can think of a plan to get her there." she replied.

"I hope so Jubileena. I really want to know if she likes me as much as I like her." Rancis said.

"So, how long have you had a crush on Vanellope?" asked Jubileena.

"More then a year. Even back during King Candy's time, despite it all, I always thought she was cute."

"Aww, thats sweet Rancis." she said.

"I know." Rancis said, smiling. "I just wish that I wasnt so ignorant back then."

"We all do Rancis." Jubileena started. "We all feel bad about what happened with King Candy, but he is gone now, so the best we can do is make up for it now and in the future. We wont get anywhere by looking at the past all the time."

"Yeah, I guess so. I just hope she likes me. Im nervous that she wont." Rancis said, worried

Jubileena knew that Vanellope likes him, but she wanted them to find out for themselves.

"Listen to your heart Rancis and it will guide you." she said.

"Thanks Jubileena. Im going to head to Diet Cola Mountain." he replied.

"Good luck Rancis!" Jubileena yelled as Rancis ran out the door. ' I should find Swizz and go track down Vanellope. Mod only knows where she is.' she thought as she walked out, shutting the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note; only 1 chapter to go after this. Again, im very thankful for all the support from all of you. I may create a OC for myself for my next project. Im thinking about taking on one more challenge before i jump into a long story, but more on that later. Disclamer; I Dont own Wreck-It-Ralph, nor any characters associated with said movie.**

**Red Sugar**

**Scene 4; The Candy Tree Forest, Later that day**

Swizzle and Jubileena were walking through the Candy Tree Forest, looking for Vanellope.

"Are you sure she is down here Jubi?" Swizzle asked.

"Taffy told me that she was down here." she began, "She just doesnt know where."

"Maybe we can get a better view from atop one of these trees." he suggested.

"Good idea Swizz, but which one?" she asked him.

They both looked around for a high enough tree. One that would be able to see a good portion of the entire forest.

"There." Swizzle pointed at a tall candy tree that stood in the middle of a small swamp.

They both ran up to the edge of the swamp. And stopped short.

"Well, this just got fun." Jubi said.

"We can use these gumdrops to reach the tree." Swizzle said, pointing to the floating gumdrops in the swamp.

"I hope they stay afloat." she replied.

They started to jump across the swamp on top of the floating gumdrops. Swizzle reached the tree and began to climb. Jubileena was right behind him.

"Well that was easy." Swizzle began as he climbed toward the top.

Suddenly, the branch he was holding on to flashed.

"Oh no." he said, realizing that it was a Double Striped branch.

The branch disappeared and he grabbed the next branch down.

"Are you alright Swizz?" asked Jubileena.

"Yeah Jubi, I forgot about the double stripe branches." he admitted.

"Yeah, you really have to watch out for that." She replied.

They continued up the tree until they reached the top.

"Wow, look at this view." she said as they looked out across the horizon.

"We can see the entire kingdom from here." Swizzle explained.

They began to look around for Vanellope.

"Look." Jubi said as she tapped Swizzle on the shoulder. "Over there" She pointed to the cliff edge.

"There she is." Swizzle said as they made their way down the tree.

Vanellope was sitting over by the cliff side, looking across the horizon when Swizzle and Jubileena approached her.

"Hey guys" she said as she turned toward Swizzle and Jubileena.

"Hey Vanellope." Jubi replied. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just admiring the view." Vanellope began. "But I think the question is, Why are you two out here?"

"We are looking for you" Swizzle started.

"Now why would you be looking for me? She said.

Swizzle and Jubileena had to think of an excuse quick.

"There is this place that I think you should see, its really cool." Jubileena said.

Vanellope started to wonder what they were up to. She knows almost every inch of Sugar Rush like the back of her hand, but she was interested.

"Ok Jubi, Lead the way." she said.

Vanellope followed Jubileena and Swizzle out of the forest and in the direction of Diet Cola Mountain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note; What a ride, this chapter was thrilling to just write this final chapter, so i hope you like it. I will be doing a Lemon One shot next before i start my big project. Please send me your feedback, i enjoy hearing from you guys. Disclamer; I Dont own Wreck-It Ralph, nor any characters mentioned. Enjoy the last chapter and i will see you in the next story.**

**Red Sugar**

**Scene 5; Diet Cola Mountain; 10 Mins Later**

Swizzle and Jubileena led Vanellope all the way to Diet Cola Mountain. Vanellope looked at them with a look of confusion.

"Guys, you know ive been here before right?" asked Vanellope.

Swizzle and Jubileena didnt respond to her question, but instead, they ran right inside through the secret wall. Vanellope, a bit frustrated that she didnt get an answer, followed them inside.

"Guys, Where are you taking me?" Vanellope said as she ran to catch up with them.

They stopped at the Diet Cola Hot Springs. Jubileena picked up a rock and threw it at the mentos stalactites above the springs, causing one of them to fall into the cola below, causing a small explosion.

Vanellope caught up with them as the explosion died down. Catching her breath, she walked up beside them.

"Is this why you brought me here?" expressed Vanellope, between breaths.

"No" expressed Jubi. "But I do enjoy watching the hot springs do that." she smiled.

"Then why did you bring me here?" Vanellope asked.

"There is something up on the old track that we found, we figured you would like it." Jubileena said

"What may that be Jubi? Vanellope asked again.

"Thats for us to know, and you to find Vanellope." they said.

"Why don't you just tell me?"

"What fun is that if we tell you?" Swizzle explained.

"Just go up and we will guide you from here." Jubileena said.

"Fine, where is it?" Vanellope responded.

"Up on the track, you will know it when you see it. "Swizzle explained.

"Ok." grunted Vanellope as she began to climb up to the track.

"Show time." Jubileena told Swizzle.

"I couldnt agree more." Swizzle responded.

**10 Minutes Earlier.**

Rancis ran through the secret wall of Diet Cola Mountain, his heart was pumping, but he was also still nervous. 'What if she doesnt like me?' he thought. 'No, I must see this through to the end.'

He began to climb up to the old track that ran around the hot springs.

Rancis Remembered the plan that the three of them had planned. Jubi and Swizz would go find Vanellope and bring her here, while they were doing that, he would hide somewhere up on the track and then tell her that he liked her. The thought made him smile.

He spend the next few minutes looking for a good hiding spot and thinking about how to ask her the question. Just then, he began to hear voices echoing throughout the mountain.

"Guys, Where are you taking me?"

He instantly recognized the voice.

It was Vanellope.

He quietly hid away behind a pillar of chocolate just off the track and waited for his time to pounce.

Vanellope reached the old track and began to look around for what ever Swizzle and Jubileena were so intent on having her find up here.

"I don't see anything up here besides the walls and the track!" she yelled back to the group.

"Try looking over by the ramp!" Jubi yelled back at Vanellope.

"I hope Rancis is hidden good up there." Swizzle whispered to Jubi.

As Vanellope walked up toward the ramp, Rancis began to think of how to approach her.

She had just reached the end of the ramp and was looking out over the hot springs, back down to Swizz and Jubi, who waved back.

"I still cant see what your trying to show me!" Vanellope yelled down.

"Did you try looking around the back wall?" Jubi replied.

Vanellope rolled her eyes as she turned around. 'I hope I find this thing soon' she though to herself.

As Vanellope turned around, Rancis flew his head back behind the pillar. He knew the time was about right.

Vanellope began to walk toward the wall, right towards Rancis's hiding spot. He could hear her foot steps get closer and closer. He silently took a deep breath and walked out from behind the pillar, right in front of Vanellope.

Vanellope jumped back a bit when Rancis revealed himself from behind a nearby pillar.

"H-Hey Rancis." she said, nervously. Her heart began to beat harder.

"H-Hey Vanellope." Rancis replied, also nervously.

'Why is he up here?' Vanellope thought to herself.

'Come on man, ask her!" Rancis thought to himself.

"So, whatcha doing up here Rancis?" Vanellope asked.

"Well." he started. "I have something I want to tell you"

'Could this be it?" Vanellope asked herself.

She kept her surprise to herself.

"W-What may that be?" she asked.

Rancis had a nervous smile on his face, but he bit his lower lip and then said

"I-I wanted to tell you that I like you." He slightly lowered his head as his cheeks began to turn red.

Vanellope could barely believe what she just heard, but she began to blush and a smile took over her face.

"Do you really mean that Rancis?" she finally asked him.

"I do very much mean that Vanellope." he replied. "Do you like me?"

Vanellope quickly turned around in amazement, picked up a nearby rock, and threw it at the mentos, causing several to fall. Rancis was nervous that she didnt like him, but no sooner did he think that, Vanellope turned around, grabbed his jacket, pulled him in, and kissed him just as the mentos had hit the hot springs below.

After a second to comprehend what had just happened, he join the passionate kiss. He could taste the sweet vanilla from her lips. After a full minute, they broke for air.

"Did that answer your question Flugs?" Vanellope asked.

"Yes it did" Rancis replied as they started another make out session.

Back on the ground, Swizzle and Jubi had emerged from cover after several mentos had his the hot springs, causing a decently large explosion.

"Did you cause that Swizz?" she asked him.

"No, did you?" he replied. She shook her head

They looked back up toward the ramp and didnt see or hear Vanellope.

"Do you think Rancis's plan worked?" he whispered.

"Im guessing it did" she replied.

"Ok, so the question remains, do we leave them here or not?" he asked.

Knowing that they just couldnt leave them here by themselves, she picked up another rock and tossed it at the mentos, causing another one to fall.

Vanellope and Rancis have been making out for the last few mins when another explosion surprised them.

"What in the Mod? Vanellope exclamed as she ran back toward the ramp. Rancis followed behind her.

As Vanellope reached the ramp, she looked down at Swizzle and Jubileena, who waved back up at her.

"What do you want?" she yelled down.

"Did you ever find that thing?" Jubi started. "You have been up there awhile."

Then it clicked.

"Did you plan this?" Vanellope yelled down

"Plan what Vanellope?" Jubi said back.

"I did."

Vanellope turned back around to Rancis, who was standing a few feet away from her on the track, a smile on his face.

"You planned this Flugs?" Vanellope asked.

"Yep" he replied.

Rancis walked up to the ramp and waved back down to the group on the ground.

"I see you found it!" Jubi said, laughing.

"Im going to hurt you" Vanellope jokingly yelled back.

"Your Welcome!" Jubi replied as her and Swizz walked out of the mountain.

Vanellope turned to Rancis and gave him another quick kiss on the lips. She enjoyed the sweet chocolate and peanut butter taste on his lips.

"Shall we get out of here Flugs?" Vanellope asked.

"Why not" Rancis responded.

As they walked out of Diet Cola Mountain, Vanellope couldnt help but walk a bit taller with a smile on her face. 'This is going to be sweet' she thought to herself as she and Rancis walked toward the castle.


End file.
